This invention relates to improvements in rail fastener applicators.
In particular it applies to applicators applying fasteners at right angles to the rail. An applicator of this type is described in U.S Pat. No. 4,484,463 (equivalent to AU 548030) That applicator was particularly useful in laying new rail and applied four fasteners to two rails at a time.
This invention is concerned with a smaller applicator for use on a single rail Such an applicator needs to be manually moveable by an operator and to be reasonably compact and light.